


【贾尼】【ABO】相伴一生

by SophieMan



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Awesome Jarvis (Iron Man movies), M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 12:10:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7934104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophieMan/pseuds/SophieMan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>论身为Alpha的智能管家是怎样一步步把自己Omega的先生拐上床的；）</p>
            </blockquote>





	【贾尼】【ABO】相伴一生

**Author's Note:**

> ABO设定，严重OOC预警，MCU世界，没有发生内战，主cp贾尼，副cp寡鹰&锤基&盾冬&银红（亲情向）&贱虫，不适慎入，笔者文笔欠佳，请多包涵

Tony Stark有个叫做Jarvis的人工智能，在这么长时间之后，这几乎成为了世界人民都知道的事情。

但他们也知道的也仅限于此了。

事实上，Jarvis作为Tony的智能管家，大到战甲的实时操纵、斯塔克集团财务的处理或者实验数据的计算，小到他家先生房间的温湿度背景音乐以及三餐食谱，都处于他的管理范围内。

这么看来，Jarvis对于Tony来说太过重要了。

那么重要到什么地步呢？也许你会问，对于一个天才到了极点、银行里存款数字大到不能想象的大富豪来说，一个人工智能，难道能够重要到片刻不离身的的地步？

哦讲真，哥们儿，如果你真的这么(不怕死的)问出来，那个小心眼的Stark集团的总裁一定会不留余力地熊你一脸——

啊哈，Jarvis就是他这辈子最珍贵的财富，那什么美妞派对甚至科研和名誉怎么可能和他相提并论呢？

不知道是不是在这个信息爆炸的时代所有人的脑洞都变得清奇起来，脸书上渐渐出现了很多的Jarny文。每当这个时候，Tony总会笑着瘫倒在沙发上，靠在旁边的Mark5的肩膀上，抽搐到不能自已。

而旁边那个装着他家智能管家的那个铁人，也总会用另一边的铁胳膊，轻轻揽过身上这个永远骄傲迷人的男人，抱他到自己怀里，让那人的下巴抵在自己的肩膀——那里因为这样的习惯性动作已经设置了一块软垫——感受着他因为放肆大笑胸膛产生的起伏。

Tony从不把网上那些人的话当真。事实上，如果他要把人们的每一句话都听进心里的话，这么多年的毁誉参半的评价一定会让他疯掉的。

所以一如既往地，铁人也没有把这件事放在心上。毕竟，他从没想过自己会和他的智能管家发生点什么。

“哦上帝啊，即使我是个Omega，也不至于饥渴到和一堆铁皮做|爱。”

Tony嘟囔了一句，耸了个肩重新趴回Jarvis的肩上。

这里我们简单地介绍一下这个世界：在这个地球上，人类分为六种性别，分别为Alpha、Beta、Omega和男、女排列组合出来的六种。

是的，与你想象的相同，这里是典型的ABO世界。

 

 

【未完待续】


End file.
